Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-4109358-20140519040228/@comment-26437528-20140519053509
This is a really great point and i wanna give my POV but keep in mind im 100% open to the fact i could be wrong and this is all speculation in UIA they were set up to have a future and be a power couple, however there was a way more important story to be told which was a suicide story. Dylan Evertte was brought on not as maya's love interest but to deliver this role the way it needed to be done. with alot of respect and caution. and He did his job. I think the writers had olivia as part of that story ark becasue olivia was there best actress within the group of girls and the only other girl was tori, who kinda had a more vapid character tbh. maya is the lead so it made sence for her to meet cam and later it play into her overall story ark and character growth etc. I think they then added zig into it,Zig never had a major beef with cam intill BSS , he was always friendly even when he liked maya in tonigh tonight. It was after Cam hit him and after cam intaginized zig on the stairs that zig uttered some words that broke the camles back. they had Zig specifially talk to him last. Why? My theory is Zig more then anyone on that show at that time needed the character move, his character intill that point stood still as this dopey , wide eyed idot who had girl problems and look good playing a guitar,and happend to be poor. it gave him a story line to play off of and ricardo somthing to work with. Did they have to do it? No. but they did. Anway after Cam's death i think the wirters realized from the fandoms reaction to zig's involvment that they couldnt just get them together in be weird , even i think if after zombie they just dated it be weird. IMO. so then lets have maya date someone else and get her away from zig so enter 13A and 13 B no zaya , the bring it back in 13C a fresh start , maya is reintroudced to a new zig , creating a new Zaya . some fans dont buy it, but it works for others who no longer are so upset over the cam/zig stuff ..some of the fandoms wounds have heeled. to me they want zaya, because the do keep them connected, and this was shown in 13b when they mentioned at the back to school dance zig said he wait for maya. they didnt need to mention that, but they did, to keep them connected and so that we dont forget about zaya. I Dont know if zaya is a power couple but i think ricardo and olivia work well together, couple or as firends zig and maya on screen play off each other in a great way. it's very likly that zaya is just meant to be a epic friendship and a power friendship where they been trough so much and thats it. but they are suppose to be somthing. its up to the indviual viewer if they buy that story or not, but I mean i as a viewer find it to be a strong pairing ( not as a couple per say) but as a dynamic , i enjoyed even when they played rivals, they play off each other so well to me. anyway like i said this is 100% speculation for all i know matlingworth is not over and in season 14 could be together , who knows. I think theres a good possiblity that they could be a power couple and that zig might date zoe. it could go anyway at this point.